I'm so bad at naming so just read it!
by Tenshin-kun
Summary: Ichiyo Shiki is just our ordinary student in the MHA world, until he was forced by his mother into the hero business. Now he had to do to somehow enter U.A. or her mother will kill her. Come and read our hero's story as he thrive to become a acceptable members of society. Co-written with Chaoscreator098.
1. Chapter 000

"You're next!" said All Might as he pointed his index finger to the camera.

"This was All Might's message to the future generation as he declared his retirement from the hero business. All Might's quirk was gone after the battle with a mysterious villain that goes by the name All for One. With All Might's retirement the low crime rate of Japan is at risk! What will the new number one hero: Endeavor do next? Find out after the break!" announced by the newscaster.

"Heee? All Might's retiring?"

"Impossible! What will happen now?!"

"It will be unsafe from the streets now!"

Murmurs ran through the halls of the school, the retirement of the living legend shocked the entire world.

"Good morning class! Please take your seats as I begin homeroom." The teacher announced as he sit down in his own seat in front of the class.

The students sat down as well as he began the homeroom with no interruptions.

"As you can all see…It's the last day of school!" The teacher shouted.

"YAHHOOOOOOO" The students yelled in response to his announcement while activating their own respective quirks because of their excitement.

"Ahhhh Ichiyo-kun, you're going to U.A?" the teacher asked filled with curiousity.

"Yeah, I guess" answered the student boorishly.

"The Archdemon!"

"In U.A.?"

"Seriously?"

Murmurs filled the classroom again as they couldn't believe that the student in question is entering that school.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" said the student in question irritably while still sitting.

"N-no! Not at all, Ichiyo-sama! You'd be a great hero!" answered nervously by one student that started the murmuring.

"Tch!" that's what all the student at question can say as he stared in the window near his seat.

The last day of school in an ordinary middle school ended in peace and quiet. Every student leaves the school with smiles as they walk home. Except for our hero that has been walk all alone. He stopped at a nearby park to rest, sat at the swing then started to brood.

"Why would they force in U.A?" he said.

"My quirk is useless as hell!"

"Damn it!"

A passing cat got scared and passed out.

"Arrgh! Damn it!" he yelled to the sky.

A/N: Hi there! Tenshin here! Well, as you can see I added a prologue to the story it's bit short but you guys should catch up to what's going on! See you in chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 001

It all began right after All Might's retirement. My parents forced me to go to U.A. And pursue the hero business! But I don't want to be a hero! I just to go isekai then have my loli harem! Oh wait, I said too much!!! Anyways, this is the story of how I became a hero!

"Hey kid! Give me all your money or you're dead!" A shadowy figure declared to a passing teen in a dark alley.

"Huh?" He replied, while turning slowly around to the shadowy figure.

Suddenly, its instincts told the figure to run for life.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the figure as he ran for his life while tripping occasionally.

"What was that about?" The boy wondered.

The boy or teen is at 14 years old. Black messy hair, blank eyes dyed with black, has an athletic build, around 5'5 feet tall, has a very bored look on his face and wears a hoodie.

His name is Ichiyo Shiki. He has a very bad day or should I say life. (A.N: We all do!) His parents forced him to go to U.A and pursue the hero profession. He is currently on his way home from the city hall to pass the paperwork required to go to U.A; costume designs, birth certificates and whatnot.

As he walks home, people seem to avoid him, in his perspective at least. Little did he know he is has activated his quirk, subconsciously again. But he didn't really care. He is tired of everyone's bullshit. He hated his life, whoever gave him this curse can go to hell and die. His inner rant never stopped. As he walked by the city center, he is suddenly interrupted.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA WE ARE THE SSHADOWSSS OF THE ALLEY GANG! WE ARE HERE TO FIND THAT BASTARD THAT MESSSSSED WITH ONE OF MY BOYSSSS!!!" A man in his middle 20's, brandishing his long tongue announced.

"Shadows of the alley? What kind of name is that? It is like it's from those B Class movies on the internet!" He said almost audibly then laughed hard.

"B-b-boss it's him!" said the shadowy figure stuttering while pointing at him!

"Sssssssso you're that guy?!" said the man with long tongue arrogantly.

"Hmmmm? Me? The hell you want?" Shiki said while wiping his tears by that joke of a name.

"Heh! Ya got some attitude kid! Lemme give ya some advice my old man used to say, "Put ya money where ya mouth is!" Bruhs get that fool!" The boss ordered as his henchmen charged at him.

The gang members had some impressive quirks worth mentioning. One has one stone arm, the other one is same guy who looks like a shadowy figure, one seems to have telekinesis, and the other one has fire breath.

"Stupid B-class villain cliché" He complained as he activated his quirk.

Then suddenly all the henchmen groveled in front of him, quivering in fear and despair.

"S-s-s-Sorry Boss… Please forgive us, spare us our miserable life!" The four henchmen all begged to Shiki.

"Heh, I'll only forgive you if you do my bidding." Shiki suggested while doing a demon lord impression.

"Oi,oi,oi" the boss of the gang exclaimed in disbelief as his "bruhs" were betraying him.

"**HOW DARE YOU TO INTERRUPT**!!!" Surprisingly it wasn't Shiki that yelled but the former gang members.

Not only the gang boss but also Shiki, was surprised that his façade is working too well.

The boss of the gang faltered then became enraged and "tried" to attack Shiki. He then found himself groveling in front of him.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING JUSST SSSPARE ME PLEASSE!" begged the leader to Shiki.

Shiki smiled deviously.

A few moments later Kamui Woods and his companions arrived but the show was already finished. Eyewitnesses testified that a boy with a hoodie was being carried in a pagoda while laughing menacingly and holding a golden goblet.

Shiki and his new minions arrived at his house; put him very slowly as if there were lives depended on it. Then one by one his new minions formed a human staircase for their master.

"Ara~ Shiki-kun how was your day, sweetie?" His mother asked joyfully.

"I had a great day Mom!" He replied, while shooing his minions away telling them to get out of his sight.

"Ara~ That's great! Oh by the way did you pass the paperwork?" Asked his mother as a terrifying aura surrounded her.

"Y-yes Mom! How would I forgot." Said Shiki as he smiled nervously to his terrifying yet sexy MILF mom.

"That's great!" she said while clasping her two hands near her face.

'That's the demon queen for you!' thought Shiki as his heart still racing not from sexual arousal but fear.

"Oh yes! Dinner is ready come inside! You're father cooked your favorite!" her mother said gleefully.

"S-sure mom!" answered Shiki as he entered his house.

Dinner finished peacefully. After that he went straight to bed and went to sleep

"Se no

Demo sonnan ja dame

Mou sonnan ja hora

Kokoro wa shinka suru yo

Motto motto"

His alarm clock played a VERY familiar tune that we all know about.

(A/N: Probably)

He grunted and forced himself to rise from the dead but failed, miserably.

"Ara~ Shiki-kun you're going to be late." His mother said.

"And we don't want that do we?" His mother asked too 'sweetly'.

Shiki suddenly rose up from his slumber as he heard his mother's 'sweet, sweet' voice.

Despite her mother's appearances, during her high school days, and even now her mother earned the nickname "Demon Queen", because her quirk as well as her personality. One time his father forgot their wedding anniversary, she only stared at him then passed out. The next day Shiki asked him of he saw, he just cried.

Shiki then did his morning rituals then tucked into his hoodie and his jogging pants.

He took a deep breath as he opened the front door of his house.

"Mom, I'm going." He said.

"Bye sweetie, good luck and don't To pAsS tHe ExAmsss!" her mother replied as she activated her quirk to put pressure to her statement.

"Y-yes mom!" he replied while pretending to be motivated but seriously terrified on the inside.

Outside of his house his loyal minions are waiting for him. They formed a human staircase then took him to the train station. People were giving them in weird looks. But Shiki doesn't give a damn.

They then arrived at the train station. They did the usual routine the bowed in front of him awaiting his orders.

"You may go now, do whatever you want while I'm at the exams. I don't care." Shiki declared as his minions bowed in respect of his orders then slowly back down.

He then took the train. Nothing really worth mentioning happened. It was a very boring ride. He then started to space out. Shiki just really wanted to be a normal person. He never dreamed to be a hero. And now his parents forced him to U.A., people hate him, how could he be a hero. His train of thought stopped when the train arrived at another station.

'Hm? My stop is here.' He said as he walked slowly to get off the train.

There are many aspiring heroes like him walk towards the gates of U.A. He is envious of them. They have their own dream, unlike him. Then he arrived at the gates of U.A. not sure if he will go take the exams, he knows he of the consequences if he don't, so he stopped his hesitation and proceeded, nothing to expect.

He sighed as he slowly walks into the gates of U.A: The school of the greatest heroes who ever lived.

**A/N: Hello, This is Chaos! Thank you all for reading *our newest project, Please forget about the last fic cause we all know it's garbage and it deserves to be it, Even Tenshin can't read it while looking at me solemnly T_T. **

**A/N: Hey this Tenshin-kun! I'm new here! Chaos introduced to to me, God I miss them lemons. Personally, I'm not a fan of fanfics but Chaos did everything to make hooked in fics. Then he said "Why not make one with me?" and I said "okay? I guess?". **

**This fanfic just pooped into chaos' head while we're at school (we're classmates). And now we're wasting our precious time (no I am!) instead of making our Research paper.**

**P.S. Send naked lol- er help!**

**~Tenshin**

**Don't forget to Like! R then if you has suggestion PM us, help us improve then if you have flames we our personal Natsu here to eat 'em.**

**~Chaos**

**A/N: Yeah so I read this again and I noticed a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Soooo I fixed it! I just fixed the grammar, spelling mistakes and such. Nothing really changed, storywise. I just made it more readable. I also made a prologue! And thank you for you're the support! I can't believe that this story would be followed and loved! 3**

**~Tenshin**


	3. Chapter 002

With All Might's retirement, my parents forced me to go to U.A and pursue the hero business. But I refused. But due to the persuasion of my mother I finally decided to enter U.A. and met these weirdo's.

"Like I told you I won't fight you!" a boy with a ninja outfit complained.

"Come on! You're wasting your youth! HIyah! Persuasion of Youth!" a complete weirdo replied to the ninja.

"Now, now, we are future _comrades_ and _comrades_ don't fight." An older boy said in a smooth yet calming voice.

Three boys were standing nearby the gate. Shiki has no intention to involve himself to these weirdo's but luck is never his highest stat.

"You!" yelled the weirdo in a green tracksuit.

Shiki felt a chill to his spine as he was called by the weirdo that he does not want to do with anything.

"I'm Hagane Takeru! I like fighting!" the weirdo introduced himself.

"Okay cool! I'm Ichiyo Shiki and I dislike-"He was interrupted by the weirdo in green.

"Ichiyo Shiki! I hereby declare you as my rival! Hiyah! Declaration of Youth!" declared by the weirdo.

'Boy this is one hell of a school year!' he thought.

"Hi I'm Mitsuri Fukusei! I'm a shinobi." The ninja introduced himself as well.

"Ichiyo Shiki and I am a normal person." Shiki replied sarcastically.

"Greetings _comrade_, I'm Kyojin Yoshiro! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the older boy greeted him courteously.

'Finally a normal person!' Shiki thought in relief.

"Hey _comrade_ is something wrong?" asked the Yoshiro, concerned about Shiki not having breakfast.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just spaced out!" he said assuring Yoshiro that he is okay.

But Yoshiro is the kind of man that would be very concerned to his fellow comrade so he offered Shiki a sandwich. Fukusei and Takeru are still squabbling.

"Here have some of sandwich!" Yoshiro offered then put the sandwich in Shiki's hand.

"Thanks! Bon Appetit!" Shiki said as he munched his way to his sandwich.

The sandwich has a very appetizing appearance and smell. It's like straight from a soobway.

"This is so good! How did you make this?" Shiki asked with real curiosity.

"Well you see, _comrade_! We make them by slicing the tomatos that our _comrades _from the motherland harvested…"Yoshiro explained with confidence.

'Motherland? Comrade? Wait is he like one of those psychopaths that promote equality and stuff?' Shiki thought.

"Then we use the bread that slaves from the gulag made to complete the package! Easy right!" Yoshiro declared.

'He really is!' Shiki thought.

They were interrupted by a sudden announcement.

"YOOOO! Hero Hopefuls!? Are you ready to make some noise!?"

"Are you ready to RUUUMMMBLE!?" A voice that sounded like Present Mic interrupted the four.

"Now _comrades_! Let us make Motherland Proud!" Yoshiro exclaimed.

"Agreed! LET US SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Takeru shouted, youthly.

"Wait what are we going to do anyway?" Pondered Shiki.

"Today you are all going to take the written test!" Present Mic said as if to answer Shiki's question but it all just a coincidence.

"Oh!" all of the students sank their heads down upon hearing the announcement, except for Yoshiro and Takeru, of course.

All of them deflated when they heard that they are going to take the boring written test.

After a few excruciating moments later, all of the students exited the test hall, some of them were depressed, some of them believing that they did good, others think that they did horribly, well Shiki didn't even feel any of those, He kind of felt bored knowing that he aced the written portion of the exam.

"Agh! Damn it! Because of this stupid test I wasn't able to leer at them boobs!" Fukusei perversely exclaimed.

"I believe that I did mediocre on the exam! Hahahaha" Takeru shouted in his own fashion.

"_Comrades_,I believe that motherland will always guide us to our victory!" _Our_ resident communist Yoshiro said.

'Yeah right.' The non-believer Shiki thought.

All of the students entered the audio-visual room for the second and most exciting part of the exams: the practical exams. After that, Present Mic suddenly appeared to the students by smoke bomb. Eraser Head as well entered the stage but his entrance is not noticeable.

"ARE YOU ALL READY!? IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND EXAM!" He exclaimed while doing a pose.

"This year the exam is different, uhm, yes 'different, how?' you ask? Well this year, instead of using only robots, we prepared a whole scenario for you!" PM informed everyone in the room.

Murmurs ran the whole room as they would expect robots but they were greeted by a surprise change of exams.

"With All Might's retirement, we need more capable heroes so we made a whole new test for practical portion. We'll judge you based on your performance on the test. "Eraser Head said assuring our hero hopefuls.

"Well without further ado, put on your game faces and let's start the paaaartyyyy!" PM yelled prompting that test is starting.

"Please proceed to training ground B in 10 minutes. Dismissed." Eraser Head announced.

Shiki and company assembled near the venue of the test. They are having cool aid that Yoshiro's family made with own their hands. You might wonder why our hero is still with this group of weirdos, it's because they were following him the whole time. He doesn't want to be cruel to them so he just let them be.

"Hey did you see those girls in the AV room! Damn! Those thighs were thicc! Too bad they don't want anybody bringing their cellphones, so, brought my dslr!" Fukusei said.

"Ohhh" Yoshiro and Takeru said in awe.

"Wait how the hell did bring that here that thing is huge." Shiki exclaimed.

Fukusei's dslr is really huge. It has gigantic lens for a very maximum zoom as well as a stabilizer and presumably a big battery for long usages.

"Well, I'm a shinobi after all." Fukusei bragged while adjusting his camera to right settings.

"Hmmm! These cool aids are very good! Yes, very youthful!" Takeru exclaimed complementing the cool aid that Yoshiro brought.

"Ah yes, _comrade_! These were made with lemons that only grow in the motherland! We all also added some sugar that were made in the motherland!" Yoshiro bragged.

They're little picnic was interrupted by loud noise.

"Hello U.A! Are you ready for the party!" PM yelled.

"YES!" everybody answered loudly, except for Shiki.

"Yosh, this time We'll really show them our power of our youth!"Takeru exclaimed.

"Agreed, _comrade_! We'll show them our power and leave this school victorious!" Yoshiro replied to Takeru's inspirational speech.

"For them boobs!" Fukusei yelled.

"Really though, there will be never a dull moment in this school." Shiki said, smirking.

"Yosh!" The two shouted running to the gate of TGB.

"For boobs!" Fukusei shouted along with the two.

A/N: Whew! We finally finished this chapter! So, how was it? Leave a heart and please follow this story! See you next chapter!

~Tenshin


	4. Chapter 003

"I take back what I said!!!" Shiki exclaimed as he hid in a corner amidst gunfire.

20 minutes earlier:

"I AM HERE!!!" A skinny man in a superhero costume yelled as he slid in the asphalt trying to impress our hero aspirants.

"ALL MIGHT!" exclaimed by our hero hopefuls.

"Indeed!" he said in English.

"Young ones, today you are going to take the practical exams for the U.A. entrance exams and as Present Mic-sensei and Eraser Head-sensei said, You, yes you will go through a scenario where every single each one of your power is needed the most. Yes, it is a terrorist invasion!!!" All Might declared.

LED signs saying "terrorist invasion" (in Kanji or Japanese, of course) suddenly appeared above the gate of training ground B.

"Uhm, All Might-sensei!" a girl shouted, hands rose.

The girl is a bit short for her age. She has brown eyes as well as brown hair that are tied in a pigtail manner. She has a pretty face and an energetic one too! As for her outfit she's wearing a black sports bra for her torso and black bloomers to cover her lower body, paired with white rubber shoes to complete her look. She also has flat chest and a petite figure.

"Yes! Young one!" The teacher said.

"By terrorist attack, do you mean we just have to beat the boss and then we're good, right?" asked the girl energetically.

"Hehehehe! You shall see, young one!" All Might said ominously.

"Well, without further ado let's go! PLUS ULTRA!" yelled All Might as transformed into hero mode but quickly reverted back to normal mode then vomited blood.

Present:

The test was in a sense a fake/kinda real terrorist attack with real guns, real bullets and real lives at stake. The test was to evaluate the hero hopefuls abilities and to see how they operate on the field. While the students are risking their lives (A/N: Of course they are not), the faculty is carefully evaluating and grading each and individual students taking the exam. And they are looking at one special student right now.

"Arghhh! How the HELL am I going to get pass these guys?!" Shiki cursed and shouted profanities at the shooter while still hiding and still under fire.

"Uwah! Help! I'm being held hostage!" cried an old man.

"Tch, stupid hero cliché!" Shiki complained, again.

"Do not worry citizen, I Seraphina Itami Goldlocks, shall save you!"

A girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere, charging the robots that held the old man hostage. She is the same age as Shiki. She has blue eyes, blond hair that flows naturally and a headband on her head. She has fair white skin, large, but not too large breasts and wears a blue tracksuit with white stripes on the sides of the pants and shoulders. Her beauty is definitely not from the east, she will give you a foreign impression, whenever you see her.

"My hero!" Exclaimed the old man as Seraphina charges to the security bots.

Then suddenly,

"Ahhhhhhn~!"

Seraphina is lying on the ground, moaning continuously as she is being bombarded by bullets. Shiki and the old man cannot fathom what happened. They could only show their surprised faces as Seraphina is being pleasured by the bullets bouncing on her breasts, occasionally. Shiki could not believe that someone can survive that hail of bullets but he saw that the girls' body is shining a metallic shine.

'So that's how she's surviving, her quirk must be a hardening quirk.' He deduced.

"Wait!" Shiki's eyes sparkled as he thought of a new idea.

Shiki suddenly stood up then ran towards Seraphina, who is still distracted from being shot at. And grabbed her feet then lift her. The old man as well as the bots shared confused looks to what Shiki is doing.

Shiki then swung Seraphina's body to robots. While laughing maniacally.

"Swinging a 60 kg wooden stick just to practice my dual-handed sword skill, finally paid off!!"

Shiki bragged as he swung the Seraphina sword straight at the robots' direction.

The robots where smashed into pieces by the force that Shiki put into his 26 kg Seraphina sword. Then Shiki dropped Seraphina as if she wasn't a person at all. She moaned even harder after her fall. The old man still has a very shocked face, but Shiki didn't mind it at all and grabbed the senior and ran to exit of the building, leaving Seraphina behind, face still flustered and gasping for air.

Shiki arrived at medical station where they, the examinees will leave the hostages and receive treatment. As he was leaving the old man behind, he was greeted by a voice.

"Oi Shiki!" A boy in a ninja outfit yelled.

Fukusei ran in an ninja manner that we know all how. A boy, presumably 6 to 10 years old is on his back.

"Oh, Fukusei." Shiki replied.

"Man, it's so wild back there! But thanks for that I was able to take some good shots! Wanna see?" Fukusei offered.

"Okay!" Shiki said still curious of what Fukusei even used the camera for.

Upon looking Shiki has taken a look of what Vahalla would look like. Panty shots, thigh shots, and even embarrassing faces of girls! All of his photos are only composed of girls. Even the kid that Fukusei somehow saved is nosebleeding from looking at the camera. Then he saw a very familiar face from these photos. The same girl that he used as a weapon appeared on Fukusei's photo collection. Then the next photo composed of him swinging her, and the next composed of him dropping her with the girl wearing a very satisfied face.

"SaY, fUkU$3i, iF y0U w3r3 tH3R3 Th3 wh0l3 d4mN t1Me, Y h4v3N't h3ll3p3d m3h aT aaaaa1111!!!!!" Shiki said with a very scary voice and look on his face.

Everyone on the medical station looked at Shiki with very terrified faces.

"Uhm, you see…" Fukusei said looking on his surroundings to find an escape to the demon he just unleashed.

Shiki sighed at terrified Fukusei and said: "You know what I'll buy those 3 for 3000 yen."

"No I'll delete this for you for free! Think of it as my favor to you as a friend!" said Fukusei, squinting his eyes and clasping his two hands to calm the demon down but deep inside he's seriously terrified on the inside.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier! Amigo! " Shiki said while shifting his presence to a very heartwarming one.

Then suddenly an explosion happened near the medical station. The ground shook under the force and several students were seen running towards it and others away from it. The reason for this was because of a big fire caused by the explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Shiki voiced his thoughts, nervous on what was happening in front of him.

"I don't think this is part of the test" Seraphina said as she arrived at the scene carrying an old lady at her back.

'How'd she get her?' Shiki asked himself. Last she saw her she was writhing in blissful pleasure, on the ground, while having an aheago face.

Noises of panic echoed through the medical station, drowning the cries of help of victims and students alike.

"Wooooh! So this where heroes are made?!" A man said.

'This is bad!' Shiki thought seriously, for once.

Iyaaaa! Finally I finished chapter 3! Sorry for the slow updates! We're really busy! But don't worry! We promise to release at least 10 chapters per month soooo follow our story and heart this!

~Tenshin

Hello there Chaos here after much debate we finished edtiting this chapter and we hope you guys will like it! Chaos out!


End file.
